Insane
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Harley se sentía... derrotada, rota y sobre todo estúpida. ¿Realmente valía la pena dejarse consumir por unos besos? ¿Por unas caricias? ¿Por un poco de cariño ocasional? Observo su rostro pálido por el cansancio, quizás provocado por intentar resistirse al impulso del insano amor que el Joker podría darle...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, blah blah blah. Disfruten :)

* * *

—Puddin—Canturreo pero él no la oyó.

O al menos eso fue lo que Harley creyó.

—¿Puddin?-El Joker frunció el ceño y siguió concentrado en los papeles frente a él.

—Mira nena, papá esta ocupado. Ahora, ¡vete de aquí!—Grito y le señaló la puerta.

—Bien, me iré. Para siempre-Recalcó y él ni siquiera le miró.

"Esta sera la última vez, Harley" se repite a si misma un par de veces intentando convencerse de ello, sin mucho éxito.

No es que fuera la primera vez que sucedía y por eso era que, en realidad, nadie tenía fe en que ella pudiera alejarse para siempre del Joker.

Incontables veces habían sido las que la arlequín se había ido de la guarida del rey del crimen y había vuelto arrastrándose luego de días de pasarla mal, meditando acerca de su relación con él.

Salió del escondite y camino un par de calles hasta que vio un hermoso convertible rojo. Observó a una mujer morocha salir del edificio que estaba enfrente y se acercaba al auto. Se escondió y luego tocó su hombro sobresaltando a la mujer.

Le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Dame las llaves del auto y te dejare ir con vida—La mujer rebuscó las llaves en su bolso sin decir palabra y se las entregó. Harley le dijo adiós con la mano y ella salió corriendo.

Se metió al auto y pensó a donde podía ir. Sonrió cuando una fugaz idea se cruzó por su cabeza, quizás un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

Condujo y lo encontró fácilmente, ella sabía donde se escondía. Cuando entró, él apuntó directamente a su cabeza pero al ver que era la rubia bajo su arma.

—Deadshoot—Saludo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sabía que lo que haría estaba mal, pero le daba igual. ¿Cuando había hecho el bien? Mr J estaba demasiado ocupado.

—Harley Quinn, ¿a que debo la visita?—La rubia le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Creí que podría pasar a visitarte, no tengo nada que hacer.

Él no respondió pero la rubia sonrió por dentro. Sabia que había logrado lo que quería.

Al otro día Harley se fue y dejo una nota:

 _Debo irme. XOXO_.

 _ **6 MESES DESPUÉS...**_

—Aquí tienes, Harley—Ivy Poison le tendió una porción de tarta.

—Gracias—Dijo dándole un mordisco. La pelirroja se sentó frente a ella y se quedo callada observándola fijamente hasta que la rubia no pudo resistirlo mas y le pregunto:

—¿Que sucede?

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?—Inquirió en respuesta. Harley negó con la cabeza.—Bien, yo haré las preguntas, ¿que pasa contigo y Deadshoot?

—Salimos. Creo.

—¿Crees?—Dijo Ivy con sarcasmo.

—No lo se, no estuve en una relación desde... bueno, ya lo sabes.—Poison asintió.

—Bien, estoy feliz de que lo hayas dejado atrás.—Respondió con orgullo. Harley le dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada, en el fondo pensaba que su amiga no estaría tan orgullosa si supiera cuanto tiempo pasaba pensando en su amado Puddin.

Si era cierto que con Deadshoot las cosas eran muy diferentes, pero quizás eso era exactamente lo que le hacia pensar en el rey del crimen. Las cosas nunca eran normales con él.

Esa misma noche Harley cocinó y ceno con Deadshoot en su departamento pero no se quedó porque dijo que tenía trabajo.

Esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro y grandes nubes negras cargadas de agua presagiaban algo más que la tormenta.

Algo malo. Harley lo sabía, tuvo un presentimiento.

Al irse a dormir, dio varias vueltas hasta que al fin pudo conciliar el sueño. No supo si habían pasado escasos minutos o largas horas pero oyó un ruido—y ciertamente debía decir que la había asustado—bajo al living a comprobar que había sido.

En la oscuridad pudo ver una alta figura masculina y de despeinado cabello verde.

 _Imposible_ pensó ella.

—¿Mr J?—Llamo intentando que su voz no sonara como su interior: Asustada y temblorosa.

El aludido volteo el rostro mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa desquiciada y escalofriante, tal como solían serlo.

—Dulces sueños, Harley Quinn—Deseó y salió corriendo hacia la ventana que antes se encontraba encerrada. Harley ahogó un grito porque sabía que no había manera de que no saliera lastimado si saltaba.

Que fue exactamente lo que hizo pero cuando Harley fue corriendo y observó hacia abajo por la ventana no había rastro de él, ni de alguien más.

La rubia abrió sus grandes ojos azules repentinamente. Puso una mano en su pecho y comprobó que su corazón galopaba tan acelerado que creyó que podría oír sus propios latidos.

Se levantó y corrió rápidamente a la cocina para coger una botella de agua y beberla para deshacerse del molesto nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos amenazaron con lagrimear.

Fue hasta el living y vio algo en la mesa: Un jarrón blanco con una enorme sonrisa pintada y dentro dos flores dentro, una negra y una roja.

No había tarjeta pero ella ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Mis colores favoritos... mrs J—Tomo las rosas y las olió, de cierta forma olían a su perfume, lo que trajo recuerdos a su mente. Las dejó en el jarrón y luego se sentó en el sofá mirando a la ventana cerrada como si esperará que él entrara de pronto.

No había forma de que pudiera conciliar el sueño ahora. Aquellas dos rosas eran la prueba de una cosa y la razón de muchas preguntas. Sin duda él había vuelto, ya que durante el tiempo que había permanecido alejada de él, no había cometido ningún crimen.

Pero estaban las grandes dudas: ¿Por qué había vuelto ahora? ¿Que significaban realmente las rosas? ¿Habria vuelto por ella?

* * *

N/A: Originalmente iba a ser un one-shoot pero creó que sera algo más largo. Quizás un two-shoot o de última, más de dos capis.

Esperó que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley despertó pero no quiso abrir los ojos—aún se sentía cansada—y descubrió que se encontraba acostada sobre algo cómodo y mullido pero no era su sofá. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una cama matrimonial, pero esta tenia cuatro postes de madera que sostenían cortinas violetas manchadas de un rojo dudoso. Tapaban todo a su alrededor, de modo que no pudo ver nada.

A su lado sobre una mesa de luz descansaba un jarrón con dos rosas iguales a las de la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que esta tenia una nota.

 _"Estas durmiendo demasiado._

 _Quizás me pase con el golpe, haha. Iré a buscar el almuerzo._

 _Mr. J."_

Se destapo y se levanto notando que su cabeza dolía.

 _Creo que si se paso con el golpe_ pensó, pues lo ultimo que recordaba había sido la pesadilla y dormirse en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento. Corrió las cortinas y vio que se encontraba en una enorme habitación sin ninguna ventana.

Había una especie de pequeña cocina, un poco mas allá un sillón largo y en frente una silla y se veían dos puertas cerradas. Dudaba mucho que de alguna de ellas fuera la salida, si esto tenia que ver con el Joker entonces no habría manera de que la deje escapar tan fácilmente.

Quizás solo era un truco. Quizás otra pesadilla.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la manija de la puerta izquierda esta se abrió y el rey payaso del crimen salio con aspecto impaciente pero en cuanto la vio puso una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro y junto ambas manos fingiendo extremada felicidad.

—Harley, querida, ya haz despertado.—La tomo por los hombros girándola y obligandola a caminar hasta la mesa donde le corrió la silla con una extraña caballerosidad impropia de él.

La dejo allí sola por unos minutos hasta que regreso con dos platos que dejo en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella, disponiéndose a comer de los hot cakes con cabello hecho de crema, chips de chocolate como ojos y miel como una enorme sonrisa algo desproporcionada en la masa redonda. Harley se cruzo de brazos y él la miro con diversión.

—¿No comerás, nena?—Harley mantuvo su compostura aún al oír su tono de voz extrañamente dulce y divertido.

—No. Y no me llames nena.—El peliverde rió exageradamente con fingido tono de burla para ocultar su decepción. No era la reacción que esperaba de ella, se suponía que todo volvería a estar como antes.

Si, Harley podía ser un total y molesto desastre, pero era su total y molesto desastre.

—Vamos, ¿no quieres morir de hambre, verdad?—Inquirió y rió cortamente. Tomo un bocado para ver si ella le seguía la corriente y lo hizo. No duro demasiado tiempo hasta que Harley razonó y se dio cuenta de que si él no queria que saliera no podría hacerlo, así que morir de hambre no era una opción.

A decir verdad, los hot cakes se veían deliciosos y su estomago rugía por permanecer tantas horas en ayunas.

El "almuerzo", como dijo Mr J en la nota, transcurrió en oír al payaso charlar pero ella se mostraba reacia a responder. No podría haberlo hecho de todas formas, no habia estado escuchando nada de lo que dijo.

—Quiero respuestas.—Exigió la rubia.

—Si. No. Para cruzar al otro lado.—Respondió y soltó otra risa.

Harley reprimió una risita. Él lo noto.

—¿Por que me haz traído aqui?

 _Te extrañaba_ pensó pero sacudió levemente la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos. Claro que la quería de vuelta, pero no signficaba que se ablandaria demasiado, tenía una reputación que mantener.

—Queria verte de nuevo.

—Bien, creo que me haz visto lo suficiente. ¡Quiero irme!—El Joker se río nuevamente. No pudo evitarlo, ¿dejarla ir? ¡Ja!

—He oído que tienes nuevo novio, Harls.

Ella ahogó un grito y bajo la mirada. Mr. J. le tomo el mentón y la obligó a mirarle. Le acarició la piel con el pulgar y luego la miró fríamente.

—También he oido que deben pagarle para que mate a alguien, haha. ¡Que interesado! Yo soy tan generoso que no deben pagarme.—Dijo con falsa humildad.

—Respóndeme.

—Bien, los niños te extrañaban. Querían ver a mamá.—Le sonrió y se levantó abriendo una de las puertas, de donde salieron dos hienas gruñendo. Él se corrió rápidamente y los animales fueron hacia Harley quien se arrodilló y dejó que le den lengüetadas en las mejillas.

—Oh, niños. Ya creo que extrañaron a mamá, descuiden, ya estoy aquí.

El peliverde se acerco a ella con su bolso, donde solía guardar huesos para ellos. Se lo tendió a Harley quien los tomó y se lo tiro a las hienas dejando que peleen entre ellas por el.

Los observó un rato pero notó la mirada oscura de él sobre ella y se volteó mirándole con forzada molestia. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar claramente, estaba realmente molesta con él.

Cruzo sus brazos y golpeteo el suelo con su pie, mirándome expectante.

—¿Y bien?—El Joker levantó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Que quieres que te diga?

 _Que me amas. Que me extrañas. Que me quieres devuelta, que harías lo que sea_ respondió en su cabeza.

—¿Después de todo no lo admitirás, cierto?—Pregunto desilusionada, en un suspiro.

—¿Se supone que debo admitir algo?

¿Que tal si tu admites que no tardaste ni un segundo en correr a los brazos de Deadshoot?—Al mencionar el nombre del tirador hizo con sus manos un gesto de irónica ilusión.

Los ojos azules de la rubia picaron. ¿Cuanto habría tardado en él decir lo feliz que estaba de no tenerla "molestando" a su alrededor?

Para ella era estúpido, porque nunca había hecho más que apoyarlo.

Se acercó hasta él y le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice, de forma acusatoria.

—¿Sabes por que me fui con él? ¡Porque me trata bien y no le interesa ocultarlo!—La expresión del payaso pasó a ser leve sorpresa.

—Si sabes que te quiero, ¿por que debería gritarselo al mundo?—Estalló en respuesta.

Harley retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que él había gritado. Corrió hasta el baño y allí dejo salir los sollozos que había estado conteniendo.

¿Por que había creído que si la había traído aquí iba a tratarla diferente?


	3. Chapter 3

Al cerrar la puerta inmediatamente, Harley se deja deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el frio piso.

Lucho contra las lágrimas hasta que sus ojos cristalizados no pudieron mas y las dejo caer libremente, dejando un rastro salado en su mejilla, bajando hasta su boca y sintiendo el sabor de sus propias lágrimas.

Harley se sentía... derrotada, rota y sobre todo estúpida. Por haber intentado ahondar en los misterios de la locura del mayor villano de Gotham, por haber caído seducida ante él, por haber creído que todo seria color rosa con un poco de rojo sangre de vez en cuando.

—¡Harley! ¡Sal de ahí!—Ella no contesto.

Después de todo lo que habia hecho por llegar alto, tiro todo por la borda por un par de risas. Si ella no le hubiera ayudado en primer lugar, esto jamas habría sucedido. Se habría ahorrado, lo que ella creía, un dolor innecesario.

Sabia que habia hecho cosas malas. Cosas de las que se arrepentía, cosas de las que no. Pero, ¿se merecía tanto dolor? ¿Por desear un poco de amor?

Le dolía la garganta y sus pulmones ardían intentando conseguir aire, ahogándose en su propio llanto. Se tapo la cara con las manos e intento respirar hondo, para calmarse.

Una nueva punzada de dolor le oprimió el pecho al recordar su característico aroma a perfume mezclado con químicos, como se divertía conducían huyendo de la policía, en sus cálidos labios que a veces le besaban de manera pasional, en su aterradora y tan misteriosa mirada oscura, su...

Harley sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Harley, ¿nena, estas bien?—Pregunto el Joker en un extraño tono cariñoso.

 _Ha cambiado de táctica, Harley. No dejes que te engañe_ pensó.

Pero una voz, muy en el fondo de su cabeza luchaba por resaltar. **_Entrégate_** parecía susurrar.

La rubia la ignoro. No era la primera vez que luchaba por contener las voces en su cabeza. Se levanto y se miro al espejo del baño, que permitía verse desde su cabeza hasta sus hombros. Observo su rostro pálido por el cansancio, quizás provocado por intentar resistirse al impulso del insano amor que el Joker podría darle y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

Abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba él. Bruscamente la tomo del brazo y se acerco hacia ella, quedando cara a cara.

Harley podía sentir su respiración entremezclada con la de él y desvió la mirada hacia sus labios, peligrosamente cerca de los de ella. Tóxicos, peligrosos, adictivos.

¿Realmente valía la pena dejarse consumir por unos besos? ¿Por unas caricias? ¿Por un poco de cariño ocasional?

Demasiado tarde para pensarlo. Los labios del payaso ya se encontraban sobre los de ella, moviéndose ansiosos, desesperados. Podría fácilmente creer que él estaba tan deseoso de ese beso como ella. Que la extrañaba tanto...

Seria tan fácil entregarse, dejarse consumir por el deseo.

Quizás ese era su problema. No habia aprendido nunca a estar sola y ahora se encontraba tan desesperada de amor que no podría contenerlo. Tenia tantas ganas de amar y ser amada.

El movimiento brusco e intenso de la boca cálida de él contra la suya hizo delirar a Harley, estaba flotando en una nube de alegría, se derretía como mantequilla al sol. La locura parecía apoderarse de sus movimientos, tan bruscos como los del rey del crimen, luchando por tener el control.

 ** _Déjate llevar. Deja de resistirte_** dijo nuevamente esa voz.

El Joker la atrajo aún mas hacia él y ella recorrió su espalda con una de sus manos hasta llegar al cuello y luego tomo un puñado de cabello verde y estiro levemente haciendo que soltara un gruñido y sonría complacido.

 _¿Puedo ser más estúpida?_ se pregunto. ¿Podía serlo realmente? ¿Como se habia permitido caer en sus juegos?

Ella era débil. Él su mayor debilidad.

Ella no era mas que una muñeca en sus pálidas manos. Una esclava, una marioneta que podría usar a su antojo.

Ambos profundizaron el beso. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y estaba tan jodidamente mal.

Y así fue toda la noche. Una montaña rusa de emociones, entre el bien y el mal. Entre el amor y el odio. Entre el deber y el deseo.

Pero no podían pensar en ello. Solo se concentraban en el otro y dentro de esa habitación no habia nada mas en el universo.

Ni muerte ni destrucción, ni venganza, ni bromas. Ni siquiera Batman.

 _Lo odio_ dijo una voz.

 ** _Lo amas_ ** dijo otra.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley despertó al otro día cuando sintió olor a café.

Suspiró y se levantó. Vio al Joker sentando en la mesa, leyendo y escribiendo en varias hojas.

Se quedó allí parada mirándole por largos minutos en silencio.

Él se rió y ella observó a su alrededor. Sobre el sillón—aquel que le recordaba a los sillones de Arkham—estaba su traje y su gorro de arlequín. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia el y lo miro extrañanada.

—¿Que es esto?—No pudo evitar preguntar. El Joker volteo a verla y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si era posible.

—Buenos días, Harls. Es tu traje, querrás estar cómoda ahora.—Respondió.

—¿Cómoda para qué?—Inquirio ella con desconfianza.

Él se rió como si la rubia hubiera contado un gran chiste.

—Para volver al trabajo, claro. Gotham no se destruirá sólo, querida, haha.

El temor de Harley se confirmó: Él la quería llevar de vuelta al crimen y no parecía tener muchas oportunidades de escapar de aquello.

—No. No quiero volver contigo y no quiero volver a ser una criminal.—Dijo decidida. El Joker la miró amenazante, se levantó y camino hacia hasta quedar frente a ella, quien retrocedió con temor.

Él acercó su mano y ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero el rey del crimen le tomó bruscamente del mentón obligándole a mirarle.

-Anoche no te quejabas por estar conmigo.—Susurró filosamente, intentando herirla.

-Tú nunca demostraste que me querías. Sólo me herias, si me amarás no lo harías.-Él acercó más su rostro, tanto que si Harley se movía sólo unos centímetros más podría besarle.

Ella intento apartar el rostro pero su agarré era muy fuerte. Él, notando su incomodidad, se acercó más y hablo rozando sus labios, tentando a Harley.

—Eso te dijeron antes en Arhkam, ¿verdad? Esos idiotas...

—Esos idiotas me hicieron dar cuenta de la realidad.—Le interrumpió.

Que nunca le tomará importancia a eso luego de correr a los brazos de su Puddin no significaba que nunca se ponía a pensar sobre el mal trato que a veces él le propinaba.

—¿Cual es la realidad en aquel estúpido y aburrido mundo al que quieren llevarte?

—Que si me amarás tendríamos una relación normal.—Mintió Harley.

No. Su relación nunca podría ser normal. Ambos estaban locos, desquiciados. Habían perdido la cabeza hace mucho, y sobretodo, ella había perdido la cabeza por él. Se arrastro a la locura a si misma sólo por amor, por ilusiones y palabras bonitas vacías, sin carencia de significado concreto.

—¿Qué es una relación normal? ¿Que es "normal"? ¿Aburrida, rutinaria, monótona? ¿Otra pareja más del montón?

—Que me besarás y me dirás cuando me quieres, sin importar que piensen los demás. Que podré llamarte de la forma en que quiera sin que me grites. Que no te avergonzarás de mi, de amarme.—Sollozó.

La mirada del villano se torno aún más oscura.

—¿Crees que me avergüenzo de ti?—Preguntó y ella lo miro a los ojos intentando buscar algún rastro de burla, pero no lo halló.

—¿Por que otra razón me tratarías diferente cuando estamos con otras personas?—El peliverde la soltó.

—No sabes nada, Harley.—Le dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta volviendo a sentarse en la mesa.

—A las tres quiero que te pongas el traje.—Le advirtió y ella miro el reloj.

Eran las dos.

Harley se metió al baño y se dio una ducha. Luego al terminar se cepillo el cabello y salió del baño hacia la cocina, pues tenía hambre.

Revisó la pequeña heladera que había allí y tomó una fruta porque no se sentía con ánimos para cocinar. Además, no tenía demasiadas habilidades culinarias

Terminó de comer y observó algo que en la mesa de luz le había llamado la atención. Una pila de libros.

Tomó uno y descubrió que se trataban de sus libros románticos, pasó las hojas y también observó que en el primer libro los nombres de los personajes estaban tachados por "Harley" y "Joker", y que había pequeños dibujos en los bordes de las páginas. Indudablemente era la letra de Mr. J.

Ella hizo una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en mueca al atraparse a si misma fantaseando acerca de ellos.

Un poco antes de las tres de la tarde, Harley tomó el traje de arlequín y se metió al baño. Se sentó sobre el inodoro con la tapa abajo y observó el traje con el que antes decía sentirse una ser humano.

No sabía que hacer, se sentía extraña. Todo era extraño; La repentina aparición de Mr. J. la confundía. ¿Que quería lograr con todo esto?

Ella había evitado ir a Arkham está vez, pero recordaba claramente las charlas que sus psiquiatras le daban con el propósito de curarla.

"—Solo te manipula, Harley. Sabe confundirte, él usa las palabras a su antojo. ¿No te traicionó muchas veces? ¿No intento matarte?"

"—¿No preferirías una pareja amorosa? ¿Alguien que te trate bien, que no te grite ni te maltrate?".

Pues si, Harley quería eso y mucho más, pero sabía que él no podría proporcionarle el futuro que ella quería. Y no podía imaginarse su futuro sin él, incluso aunque intentará seguir adelante.

Se puso el arlequín y se maquilló de negro y blanco. Salió y el Joker la recorrió de arriba a abajo como si se deleitará de su buen aspecto.

—Te ves maravillosa, cariño.—Le halago y se sonrió.

—¿Que vas a hacer, Mr J?—Pregunto Harley, aún desconfiada.

El payaso rey del crimen sonrió de una forma que hizo que a Harley dio escalofríos. Una sonrisa que le advirtió que tenía planes, que no irían bien.

—Oh, nena, dime doctor J.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley tenia miedo.

No solo miedo, estaba aterrorizada pensando en las atrocidades que el "doctor" pudiera hacer. De repente recordó aquella vez que intentaron secuestrar al comisario Gordon, cuando Míster J intento quitarle todos los dientes y Batman apareció arruinándolo todo.

Recordó cuan molesto había estado aquella vez por la broma de la dentadura falsa que ella había hecho.

El Joker la saco de sus pensamientos y la tomo por los hombros llevándola hasta el sofá—aquel que le parecía tanto a los mismos de Arkham—y la obligo a sentarse. Él hizo lo mismo frente a ella, no sin antes ponerse una bata blanca.

—¿Qué... qué haces?—Balbuceo nerviosa. Asustadiza como se encontraba, él se deleito por la mirada alarmada que la rubia poseía. Eso lo hizo sonreír y ella lo tomo como una mala señal.

—Comenzaremos con tu terapia.

—¿Terapia?

¿Terapia? ¿Qué clase de terapia? pensó alarmada.

—Veras, Harley, allí en Arkham todo el mundo decía que estabas enferma al querer estar conmigo, querían "curarte".—explico haciendo comillas en el aire—¡Ja, ja! Ahora, es mi turno de curarte, volverás a ser la Harley Quinn de siempre.

Harley no lo comprende.

No puede creer que solo se trate de eso. Cree que es una trampa. No puede ser algo tan sencillo como eso, incluso aunque funcionase y tuviera malas consecuencias para ella.

El doctor tomó un anotador y una birome. Le hizo una señal a la rubia con la mano y esta lo miro con recelo.

—Comencemos, ¿algo que quieras contarme, Harley?

 _Quiere jugar contigo. No caigas en su trampa._

Harley no dijo nada.

 **Vamos, Harls. Él quiere jugar, bien, ¡juguemos!** susurró otra voz en su cabeza.

Los recuerdos se volcaron en la mente de Harley. Arkham, su primer día allí, la rosa que él le había regalado, su insistencia para atenderle, sus charlas.

Comprensión. Risas. Mentiras.

—No.

—Vamos, confía en mí.—Insistió el Joker.

—Nunca nada salió bien para mí cuando confíe en ti.—Afirmó fríamente.

El Joker se acercó hacia ella y le tomó de la mano, ella no la retiró y él sonrió.

—Vamos, nena. Dímelo todo.—En su estado de confusión y pérdida en sus pensamientos la rubia no notó el tono levemente malicioso que este tenía al susurrar esas palabras.

—No quiero hablar contigo, nunca sirve para nada.

 **Vamos, Harley, adelante. Confía, juega de la misma forma** alentó la voz de la locura en su mente.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cariño. ¿Por qué razón habría ido a buscarte si no fuera así?

Ñ

—¿Me necesitabas, acaso?—Inquirió ella cruzada de brazos.

—¡Claro que si!—Exclamó él con una sonrisa, escondiendo sus intensiones.

 _Quizás no parece tan malo después de todo._

 ** _¡Claro! Él tiene razón, ¿por qué habría venido por ti?._**

Harley estaba confundida. Las voces en su cabeza no se ponían de acuerdo y no sabía cómo actuar ni que sentir. ¿Seria cierto? ¿La necesitaba tanto como ella le necesitaba, después de todo?

¿La amaba? ¿Podria ser posible ese loco amor? Creía extraño contemplar un futuro cercano con él después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses.

Él se comportaba como lo dictaba el momento y esa inconstancia era algo muy cercano a lo insano.

Insano como él, como ella, como su amor.

¿Que debería hacer? ¿No acaba muriendo todo al final, y tan pronto? ¿Habría acabo su amor? ¿Que planeaba hacer con su vida desquiciada, salvaje, única?

Siempre parecía ser un ciclo interminable entre el romper y el volver. Quizás debía ser así, quizás era el destino.

Siempre parecía huir de si misma, de las voces. Se perdía, levitaba, sentía el cuerpo y el alma vacíos, agitados, adoloridos. Mudaba de piel, tocaba fondo y no podía recordar nada.

Se ausentaba.

Y cuando ambos volvían, ella parecía volver a la vida. Reencontrarse. Vestía su bonito traje rojo y negro de arlequín, sonreía y cometería travesuras junto a él.

Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como lo había imaginado Harley, es decir, ¿por qué no podía mandarle al diablo tan fácilmente?

Ese era su plan, no iba a responder a sus juegos, pero él sonaba tan... romántico.

—¿Que quieres de mí?—Estallo Harley.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Lamento muchisimo la tardanza. Espero que les guste, esto no fue lo que planeaba que pasara en el fic, pero esto fue lo que salio. Tambien lamento los erores ortograficos, pero estoy corta de tiempo, los corregire luego.

* * *

—¡¿Qué que quiero de ti?!—Estallo también el Joker y le tomó con fuerza por los hombros.

—Puddin...—Susurró con la ira abandonando su cuerpo.

—¡Quiero que seas mía, Harley! ¡Solo mía, para siempre!—Le gritó él mientras le sacudía levemente y el agarre de sus manos iba haciéndose más y más fuerte.

—¡Siempre he sido tuya! ¡Siempre! ¡Pero nunca te importó!—Respondió Harley sollozando.

El Joker no respondio.

—¡Siempre he sido todo para ti! ¡Abandone mi vida entera solo por ti! ¡Porque te amaba! ¡Me converti en una criminal! ¡Me volviste loca y gane el menosprecio de mis padres! ¡Abandone a mi hija!

La mirada del Joker se amplio en gran sorpresa.

—¿Hija?

Harley tambien abrio los ojos en sorpresa. Se habia prometido a si misma que jamas revelaria aquello, él no podia saber que tenia una hija. Que ambos la tenian.

—¡¿Tienes una hija?!—Pregunto y estallo en risas. Harley intento soltarse y el payaso la dejo.—¿Asi que la pequeña arlequin tiene una hija? Dime, ¿quien es su padre? ¿Deadshoot? ¿O ni siquiera lo sabes?

La rubia enfurecio y le propino una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, aun asi él no se inmuto.

—¡Es tuya! ¡¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me fui por todo un año?! ¡Tu actuaste como si ni siquiera hubieras notado que me fui!

El Joker no quito su sonrisa, pero en su mente todos los cabos se ataron. ¡Tenia una hija! ¡Ja ja ja!

Se suponia que el no se enteraria nunca. Ella sabia de lo que él era capaz, habia intentado matarla a ella, ¿que le impediria matar a su propia hija? Habia matado muchos niños cierta vez en un parque de diversiones.

La arlequin se sento en el suelo y se apoyo sobre la pared. Extrañamente, él se agacho frente a ella.

—Dime. Dime algo sobre ella.

Harley se sorprendio. Se quedo mirando sus profundos y sombrios ojos verdes, aquellos ojos donde tantas veces se habia perdido.

—Prometeme que no le haras daño.—Logro decir con voz firme. Ella no le revelaria en donde estaba—y de todos modos, dudaba que él supiera que donde venia ella y nunca se habia interesado por su pasado—pero si intentaba hacerle daño a su pequeña entonces lo lamentaria.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer ese tipo de pro...

Harley le interrumpio antes de que terminara la oracion.

—Si intentas hacerle daño a mi hija, de cualquier tipo, vas a lamentarlo.

El Joker rio.

—Hablo en serio, Mr J. Voy a protegerla de ti, tenga lo que tenga que hacer.—Suspiro y cerro los ojos.—Ella tiene cuatro, su nombre es Lucy. Lucy Quinnzel. Le gustan los tutus y los autos de juguetes. Especialmente le gusta poner tutus en los autos de juguetes. Le gusta la idea de un auto bailarin. Creo que eso tiene mucho sentido.

—Lo tiene.—Coincidio. Harley esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sabia que tu trabajo era demasiado importante. Cuando regrese a ti fue tan gracioso. Qué buena broma, ¿no? ¿Me fui durante todo un año y actuaste como si ni siquiera te importara?—Una lagrima comenzo a bajar por su mejilla derecha.—No habria funcionado. Es mejor de esta forma. Lucy esta mejor asi. Tendra una vida normal llena de dias normales y autos bailarines.

Por primera vez en su vida—o al menos, lo que recordaba de ella—el Payaso Rey del Crimen no sabia que decir, se habia quedado sin palabras.

—Tiene tus ojos, ¿sabes? Unos hermosos ojos verdes.

El Joker se acerco a ella.

—No me beses.—Pidio ella y él sonrio, travieso.

—¿Y por que no Harley?—Murmuro sobre sus labios y Harley cerro los ojos ante el roce.

—Me haces sentir... como si estuviera en el cielo, pero sin embargo se que estoy en el mismisimo infierno. El Diablo es real y descubri que puede ser hermoso.

Y aun asi la beso. Suave y calido, de una manera en que nunca lo habia hecho. Siempre eran besos ferocez y muy apasionados, pero nunca de esa manera tierna que hacia que Harley se olvidara de sus problemas. De esa manera que sentia que estaba en un infierno, pero sabia tanto a cielo que volveria una y otra vez.

—Asi que, ¿los monstruos tambien se enamoran?

— He notado la llegada de algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. He recordado cómo era sentirse parte de una pareja. Cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez en mi memoria reciente que tengo esos sentimientos... ¡Y odio tener esos sentimientos!

—¿Entonces me amas?

—¿Lo dudas?


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Hay un muy pequeñito spoiler de Suicide Squad.**

* * *

Una melodía inundó la habitación y rompió el silencio.

El Joker posó sus pálidas manos en la cintura de Harley, la acercó tanto como pudo y la obligó a moverse—aunque ella hubiera aceptado de todas formas—al compás de la música.

 _Claro de Luna_ reconoció ella en su mente.

La arlequín apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del payaso, pudiendo oír los latidos de su corazón y el aroma de su mejor perfume mezclado con los químicos.

—Sé lo que haces.—Murmuró ella.

—Solo estoy bailando con mi chica.

—Me traes aquí, me dices cosas bonitas y luego... volverás a romperme. Siempre me rompes de alguna forma.—Declaró la rubia, con su voz impregnada de dolor.

—Piensas demasiado. Sabes que no puedo ser el tipo de hombre con el que fantaseas. Tú quieres alguien como Buce Wayne o un Oliver Queen, ¡bah! ¿Qué tienen de especial? Sólo son dos engreídos tipos ricos.

—No es cierto, sólo te quiero a ti. Eres el hombre con el que quiero estar, no con alguien como ellos. No me importa si estás loco.

Él río.

—Cuando te conocí vi en tu mirada algo especial, esa chispa de locura contenida. El deseo de ser libre, de hacer lo que te plazca. No me equivoqué, nuestra locura se complementa perfectamente.

Ella sonrió. Al oír esas palabras su corazón dio un gran vuelco y de aceleró. Sintió un amor infinito.

Los siguientes días ella comenzo a dejar de preocuparse por estar encerrada allí, pero en el calmo silencio de la noch,e mientras se encontraban acostados en la cama—a veces, él se quedaba dormido tan profundamente que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho—ella se ponía a pensar en que le depararia el destino.

Sabía que estaba mal, que su puddin estaba intentando arrastrarla de nuevo hacia la locura, ¿como es posible que acepte eso?

El Joker estaba loco. Demente. Era un completo lunatico. Era malo, pero era suyo.

En el fondo sabia que no importaba las veces que él la derribara, que la rompiera en mil pedazos, ni que la hiriera si al final del día la hacía reír.

No importa quien te tira abajo, sino quien te hace sonreír. Para su desgracia, solo había una persona que podia hacer ambas con tanta facilidad como con decir cuatro palabras.

 _—Vete de aqui, Harley._

 _—Siento algo por ti._

Harley se durmio, pensando en el Joker y en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Al despertar, era de noche y se encontraba atada de pies y manos, sentada en la terraza de un edificio. Habia luna llena y se oia el ruido de los pequeños criminales de poca monta asaltando en las calles de Gotham.

—¿Mr J?

—Al fin despiertas, Harley.

Él se acerco a ella y con una navaja corto las cuerdas. Ella se levantó.

—¿Que sucede?

El Joker sonrió, luciendo _"la sonrisa"._

—¿Morirías por mi. Harley?

—Si.

—No, eso es muy fácil. ¿Vivirías por mi?

—Si.—Afirmó ella por segunda vez. Mr J se alejo hasta pararse sobre el borde del edificio y desde allí le tendio la mano.

Ella, casi como hipnotizada, avanzo a paso lento hacia él. Cuando llego tomo su mano y su puddin la abrazo.

—Sujetate.—Susurró en su oido.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de impedirlo. Él dio tres pasos mas y saltó del edificio.

—¡Puddin...!—El grito impregnado de temor de Harley se apagó lentamente y quedo flotando en el aire.

 _Te amo, Mr J._

* * *

¡Termino! Si, es todo. Final abierto. No pude evitarlo, HAHAHA.

Esto no es lo que tenia planeado, para nada (de hecho, no sabia que carajos hacer con este fic), pero fue algo que me salio del cora en un momento de inspiracion.

Es todo, gracias por leerme estos siete capis y ser tan pacientes con la tardanza.

Besos y hasta la proxima!


	8. Tú decides

Hoy te doy la posibilidad de elegir el final de esta historia.

Tú decides, si quieres el final trágico, lee el final 1.

Si quieres que sobrevivan, lee el final 2.

¿Qué eliges?


	9. Final 1

Harley miró el suelo a sus pies. El edificio era demasiado alto y ella sentía que el tiempo se había ralentizado, haciendo esos instantes más lentos.

Ella cerró los ojos. No podía gritar ni hacer nada, estaba paralizada. Podía oír el aire cortándose a su alrededor.

En su mente comenzaron a caer como un torrente de imágenes todos los momentos que había vivido con él, desde que se conocieron, sus primeras sesiones, cuando le ayudó a escapar de Arkham, cuando él intento asesinarla por primera vez, cuando la sacó de la cárcel. Toda su vida junto a él, la dolorosa y frustrante vida de Harley Quinn, pasó ante sus ojos.

En el fondo, siempre supo que así seria como terminaría. Muerta por amor. ¡Ja!

Y que ella moría por amor, no. Ella moría por él. Moría por el amor de su amor. Moría por la urgencia de su piel, de su boca contra la suya. De lo insoportable que era la vida sin él.

El Joker comenzó a reírse, tan alto como nunca lo había hecho. Harley abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué, pastelito?

Él contempló su ojos ojos azules llenos de dolor. Había esperado ver temor, pero solo había decepción y un dolor realmente profundo.

—A veces el dolor sucede, Harley.

—Nunca me amaste.—Afirmó ella y una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su pálida mejilla.

Una lágrima que contenía un mar de sentimientos. Amor, resignación, dolor, decepción.

—Siempre he sentido algo por ti, no lo sé que es, pero ha sido muy intenso.

—Amor.—Susurra ella con una sonrisa corta pero él no la oye, porque vuelve a reírse. Ella cierra los ojos pero vuelve a abrirlos. Están cerca del suelo.

Espera el golpe, sabe que es el final de todo.

La última imagen que tiene es la del amor de su vida. No el mejor, pero si el más intenso. Su ultimo recuerdo son esos escasos segundos donde intenta absorber la risa que hace su piel estremecer, su cabello verde que se despeina en el viento, sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

—Te amo, Mr J.

—Y yo a ti, Harls.—Respondió él. Ella sonrió.

El golpe llegó.

Y ella partió como la mayoría de las víctimas del Joker: con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

El Caballero de la noche se acercó al comisario Gordon, quien daba algunas órdenes.

—¿Ella...?—Comenzó él.

—No sobrevivió.—Respondió el comisario, algo apenado.

Harley Quinn podría haber sido una psicópata criminal pero de haberse alejado del Joker podría haber tenido una buena vida.

—Debería haberla buscado más.—Dijo Batman, sintiéndose responsable de una muerte, una vez más.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Una semana después se realizó un funeral. Era un día lluvioso. La policía no tenía conocimiento sobre si Harley tenía familia, pero gracias a Batman pudieron avisar a la familia Quinzel.

Sus padres no vinieron. Su hermana y una niña pequeña rubia si.

Batman pudo ver bien a la niña. Tenía unos ojos verdes que le hacían recordar a los del Joker, pero a diferencia de los de él, sus ojos tenían una inocencia que los del payaso nunca podrían tener.

Ivy Poison y Selina Kyle también asistieron, luego de asegurarse de que la hermana de Harley se hubiera ido. Ivy se mostraba destrozada. Selina en cambio, aunque estaba apenada, parecía controlar sus emociones, al menos externamente.

Luego de la misa, Harley fue enterrada en el cementerio de Gotham. Su epitafio rezaba "Harleen Quinzel: Amada amiga, hermana y compañera, al fin ha encontrado la paz que en vida no ha tenido".

Él mismo había mandado a hacer la inscripción. El gobierno no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y su hermana fue avisada tarde.

Se quedó hasta que las sirenas de Gotham se fueron y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando vio a alguien, con traje negro y cabello verde.

* * *

El Joker se acercó a la tumba. Miró el epitafio y casi deseo reír pero sólo le salió una mueca extraña. Las ganas de reír no estaban allí.

Se agachó y comenzó a hablar.

—Ambos sabíamos que esto terminaría así algún día, ¿verdad? Siempre creí que me sentiría mejor cuando te fueras, para siempre... pero tengo un sentimiento, no sé que es. ¿Dolor quizás? ¿Intoxicación alimenticia? Eso es una posibilidad. ¿Amor? Eso parece imposible pero el dolor esta en mi corazón y no se va. Tenía muchos años de humillación para ti. ¡Ha ha ha! Creo que la broma fue para mi. Adiós, mi Harley Quinn. Esperó que estés asesinando algunos ángeles allí arriba.

A lo lejos, Batman ve como él deja una rosa roja y una negra en la tumba y luego se marcha.

Quizás, después de todo, él siente algo por ella. Algo retorcido e insano, pero al fin y al cabo, él era una persona retorcida e insana. Lo único que podía sentir era odio hasta que ella llegó y entonces, el caos en su interior empeoró, intentando controlar esos sentimientos por ella.

Pero sus demonios, con sentimiento de amor o sin el, seguía siendo un demonio. Y les gusta consumir almas, tal como consumió la de Harleen Quinzel.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Espero que alguien lea este final. Personalmente creo que este es mi favorito, entre este y el otro. No sé que tiene, pero este me gusta demasiado. Os leo luego 3


	10. Final 2

—¡No! ¡No!—Gritó Harley. Podía oír el aire cortándose a su alrededor. Estaba más asustada que nunca. Temía por su vida, y aunque no lo admitiría, temía por su pastelito.

Él siguió riéndose.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Creí... creí que me amabas!—Gritó ella y un par de lágrimas dejaron de bailar en sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas.

El edificio era realmente largo y el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado.

—¿Morirías por mi?

Ella dudó, pero dijo que si.

—¿Confías en mi?

Nuevamente dudó. Miró el suelo y sentía el terror acrecentándose en su interior. Ahora, menos que nunca confiaba en el. Pero mintió, a él y a ella misma. En el fondo, quería creer que todo saldría bien.

—Si.

Él hizo "la Sonrisa" y ella tembló.

En un rápido movimiento—Harley ni siquiera sabe como sucedió todo—un paracaídas se abrió sobre ellos y lentamente flotaron en el aire.

Tan feliz de estar viva, Harley se abrazó a él con más fuerza y se acercó a él hasta que logró arrebatarle un beso lleno de odio y a la vez pasión.

Cuando llegaron al piso, ella recobro un poco el sentido común. Ella abofeteó a su pastelito, quién cerró los ojos ante el impacto y aunque lucia furioso, no respondió al golpe. Sólo rió.

—¡Estas demente! ¡Casi nos matas!

Él río.

—¿No morirías por mi, Harley? ¡Espera! Eso es demasiado fácil, ¿no vivirías por mi?

—Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿aún lo dudas?—Respondió ella.

—Te tengo, Harley. No podría haberte dejado caer. No he terminado contigo.

Él sonrió. No una sonrisa ordinaria. No una sonrisa que hiciera que alguien riera con él. No, esta era "la Sonrisa". Las comisuras de los labios se deslizaron por su cara en un vasto rictus mortal. Esta era la sonrisa de una hiena.

Ella corrió hacia él y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, se puso en puntillas de pie y junto sus frentes. Sus miradas se chocaron, verde contra azul.

—Por siempre mía. Y... por siempre tuyo.

Sus labios se acercaron. Se dieron uno o dos besos suaves y cortos, que terminaron demasiado rápido. Harley sonreía entre beso y beso, que se fue profundizando. Ella tomo unos mechones de cabello verde y tiró bruscamente,—pero de alguna manera al Joker le parecía sexy—ganándose un gruñido.

Él mordió el labio inferior de Harley y ella deliró, pero él sentía un enorme caos en su interior, más que el habitual. Sólo ella podía lograr sacudir tanto sus adentros. Él aceptaba que un día ella sería su muerte, cada día con Harley era como correr a través de fuego. La vida con Harley siempre era una aventura. Una peligrosa y corrosiva, pero eso no tenía demasiada importancia, él era el Joker.

—Harley, ¿qué tal si hacemos esto legal?

—¿Estas...?—Pregunto ella, casi sin creérselo. Sus ojos azules brillaban.

—Si, ¿que dices, nena?

Ella asintió y comenzó a repartirle besos en toda la cara.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Seré Mrs J!

Él rió.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo, cariño. Tengo un auto y soda de uva esperándonos.

—Vamos, pastelito.

Ella le dio un ultimo beso antes de tomar su mano y salir corriendo hacia el auto.

En todo el camino sonrió. Lo que había pasado durante tanto tiempo a su lado, finalmente habían valido la pena. Descubrió que de vez en cuando él la observaba atentamente y ella se sentía especial ante su mirada verde, como si fuera la única que importaba en todo el maldito mundo.

Harley no podría saber con certeza si estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizás no había nadie para personas como él, como ellas. Retorcidas, insanas, dementes. Pero a pesar de todo, se seguían eligiendo cada día y eso es como estar hecho el uno para el otro.

Y el Joker no podía entender que era lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que era algo demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso. Algo más fuerte que él lo mantenía junto a ella y probablemente no podría—ni quería—alejarse de ella. Quizás otras personas podrían amarla mejor, pero ¿como podría Harley ser feliz con alguien que insiste en tratarla como a un ser humano normal?

Ella era feliz. Él era feliz. Ambos se perdieron en el otro y estaba bien, aunque algunos no lo comprendieran. Aunque algunos dijeran que era algo retorcido.

Aunque fuera un loco amor.

* * *

N/A: Este es el final. Esperó que les haya gustado y no puedo dejar de agradecerles por acompañarme en estos locos siete capítulos y llegar al final, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
